When All Else Fails
by Finger bang bang
Summary: Lana and Dev are called the dynamic duo where they come from. Once reaped, they find themselves sticking together and don't plan on going down without a fight. But what happens when a lethal district 2 tribute plots to rip them apart and while doing so finds himself caught up in something he'd never expect to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**When All Else Fails**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games and any of its characters (though I would like to).

**Note:** Hey guys this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction. I am open for all reviews, opinions and criticisms. I just went in to edit some of the chapters.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1- We are District 4**

"Fantastic!"

Well that's a first. I've never heard any trainer in the academy say that to me before. Usually they'd bitch or complain about the fact that the spears I throw are always two centimeters off from the bull's-eye. _Really?_ I've been in this training center since 8 this morning. It's now 5 in the afternoon on another wasted Saturday. I'm cranky and worn out from the training. But hey, at least I did something right, right?

"Finally you did something right today."

Exactly. I breathe a sigh and training is finally dismissed. I practically jumped for joy all the way to the locker room, shed my training clothes, and run out the door. Wind rushes past me and whips my hair around my face as I breathe in the fresh sea air of District 4.

"Lana!"

Shit. I forgot to wait for him again. Devin Spades, my best friend, caught up to me looking rather peeved. I decide to just play it cool.

"Hey Dev. Thought you left without me."

"No asshole. You left without me. Again."

I chuckle and punch his arm lightly. Devin and I had been best friends since we had first met in the academy at the age of 10. He lives with me since both of his parents were both reaped in the 72th Hunger Games. Neither one of them manage to survive.

"Tomorrow's the big day," he spoke softly.

I nod and we both head up the steps to my house. "The odds have been in our favor so far right?"

He doesn't say anything else and walks inside. Dinner was quiet. Even dad lacked conversation. He was always quiet during this time of year since mom was reaped when I was 4. Sleep was worse. Always was. Morning came and I found myself outside with Devin throwing knives at tree trunks until 1 in the afternoon.

"Time to get ready guys." Dad's voice broke us away from our trance and we both trudge inside. I shower and dress in mom's favorite spring yellow dress, leaving my dark brown waves cascading down the length of my back. The Reaping bell finally starts to ring, signaling District 4 that it was time. Devin and I silently walk there with dad in tow. We all separate, Dad leaving to stand with the rest of the other families while Devin and I checked in. I situate myself in the crowd of 17 year old girls, rubbing my sore finger and waited for our escort to arrive. Zelda Lockes, the escort of District 4, waddles her way upstage to the microphone. Of course she is dressed up in the usual colors. Electric blue dress down to her knees, green heels, white powered face and gold lips. Her blonde hair was pin straight and held large peacock feathers as an accessory. Capitol people. Their taste in fashion gets weirder and weirder.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor," she chirps. Next is the video from the capitol. I don't know where these Capitol people got this idea that the Hunger Games was the best thing ever invented. Ludicrous. I drifted in and out not really caring. Let's just get this over with.

"I get so emotional when I see this." _Of course you do._ "And now we will choose one man and woman for the honor of representing District 4 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. But of course, ladies first. Any volunteers?"

Yeah right. Even if we did attend the academy, we still don't have any balls to volunteer. Zelda dips her perfectly manicured nails into the reaping bowl of girls and picks the first slips her tips meet. Ripping it open, she reads the name into the microphone.

"Lana Colt!"

_You have got to be fucking shitting me._ The group of girls part like the Red Sea to clear a path for me. My face lacked any type of emotion as I ascend the stage, reaching a clapping Zelda. "Lovely! Just lovely!

There are no volunteers for the boys and Lockes reaches in for the slip of paper. "Devin Spades."

_Kill me. Just kill me now._ Devin bounds up the stage and Zelda instructs us to shake hands. Zelda ends the show and leads us into the Justice building. Devin and I separated into two different rooms to wait for goodbyes. Dad was first. We embraced for a few silent moments and he unwraps his arms to hold out something.

"Here. Wear this. It was your mother's."

He clasps a necklace with a pearl dangling from it. I'm desperately trying to keep back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"I believe in you. I believe in the both of you. Be strong. Do whatever the hell it takes. Come home."

He hugs me one more time and leaves to say goodbye to Dev. A few more of my girlfriends from school come to say goodbye and then Dev and I depart from the train station. Zelda leaves us in the lounge cart to retrieve Finnick. Ah yes, Finnick Odair. He would come and visit the academy to train some of us from time to time. Even though Dev and I were a pain in his ass, he shamefully admitted that we were more skilled than any career he's trained. Good to know his skills haven't gone to waste.

Zelda returns with him in tow, mumbling something about waking him from his nap. He recognizes us instantly and smirks. Soon enough though, the smirk falters.

"Can't believe the BOTH of you got reaped."

He sighs disappointedly and leads us over to sit on one of the plush couches.

"Well, since I've already seen you guys in actions, I'm not worried about lack of skills. You guys are most definitely considered Careers. But the real question is…do you want to be in it?"

* * *

Dev and I decide to leave it undecided until we see what the tributes are really capable of. After a delicious dinner was served, we found ourselves watching the replays of the reapings. District 1 was called first. A girl with blond, long hair actually volunteered. Her name was Glimmer. A boy volunteered next by the name of Marvel. Geeze, the name parents pick for kids these days. Next was District 2. A big, tall, buff, blonde volunteers. He rushes through the crowd and practically leaps upstage. He announces his name, Cato, and stands there with a sinister smirk. His district partner is a 15 year old looking munchkin, but trust me, the same smirk she wore screamed for a bloodbath. She announces her name Clove. So these are the Careers.

I boredly skim over 3 to 10 reapings to catch the little girl reaped for 11. She was adorable and so innocent looking. I felt so bad for her. I also take note of the male tribute for 11 and was surprised of the volunteer for 12. This Katniss Everdeen, she was brave. No one known has ever volunteered for their own siblings.

"All right loves! Time for bed. We'll be arriving at the capitol in the morning." Zelda squealed.

We shuffle our way to our rooms and I decide to jump in the shower. I strip off my reaping dress, folding it neatly and putting it at the end of the bed, and step into the shower. I press the button for warm water and stand under the spray, letting the water clear my mind. My mother's pearl slips between my fingers and I hold it tightly to my chest. Now was the best time to let some tears fall. I stand there sobbing for a little while before I got out and the blank expression returned. I dress myself in shorts and a t-shirt before slipping into the large bed. Crying made me tired and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

**There you go guys. Read and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**When All Else Fails**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games (though I would like to). I only own my own characters.

**Note: **Hey guys! I just went back in to edit some of the chapters.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Parade**

"Lana! Lana! Time for breakfast!"

_Noooooo._

I groan and roll underneath the covers. I'm much too comfortable and screw him if he thinks I'm gunna move anytime soon.

The door slides open and footsteps make their way over my bed. _I swear to god._

Suddenly I'm jumped on. **_ARG._** The douche had his knee going into my stomach and was jumping up and down. Great, my stylist isn't going to like the fresh bruises. I grumbled and rose quickly, flipping him off the bed.

**"FEE FI FO FUM! WHO DARES RAISES ME FROM MY SLUMBER?"**

"**IT IS I, DEV!** Now get your ass up, you hoe bag. It's time for breakfast."

I narrow my eyes at him before we both smile and I jump on his back. He gives me a piggy back ride to breakfast and we burst through, laughing. Finnick and Zelda are both startled by our arrival and stare at us like we're crazy. As usual, we don't really care about the strange looks and we sit ourselves at the breakfast table.

"You guys still act immature I see." Finnick shakes his head and goes back to buttering his toast.

"Sorry for still trying to live our lives to the fullest. If I'm gunna die, supposedly, I'm going to at least have some fun." I shoot back.

He continues to shake his head and send us a smile before biting into his toast.

"After you're both done, I want you both to return to your rooms and get ready. We'll be arriving at the Capitol in a half hour and you both must be more…presentable." She shoots us both a look. Dev still was in his sweats with bed head and wasn't wearing a shirt. I had failed to notice that apparently. I was still in my shorts and tee while my hair was up in a messy bun. If it was up to us, we'd just walk out like this. Haha, _if only_.

We both roll our eyes but agree. After munching on bacon, eggs, and toast, I get back to my room and found that there was a black bag laying on my bed and a strappy pair of heels lying on the floor underneath them. I unzip the bag and hold it up to take a look.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

I grimace as I look at myself in the mirror. The dress was black and was scandalously short. The back held a zipper going up the spine with ribbed cut outs in the back. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Simple, but still way too short for my liking. Usually, I'm not the type of girl to wear dresses. If I had to wear one, you'd have to hold me down and force it on me. Oh the awkward memories that came with that. With a little help from Finnick, Zelda managed to wiggle me into the dress but I sure as hell gave her a hard ass time with it. After I got dressed. Zelda help me with my makeup, only applying mascara and some lip gloss. I brushed out the tangles in my hair and left it in waves cascading down my back. I may not be a pro at walking in heels like Zelda but I'm able to handle walking in them to an extent.

I hear a cat call from the bathroom door and turn to see Dev standing there wearing black suit pants and a white button up shirt.

"Looking smooth," I laughed

"Beautiful as ever," he replies.

I smile as we link arms and exit the train when it comes to a stop behind Zelda and Finnick. The second our shoes touch the concrete, cheers erupted and photographers were snapping photo after photo. It felt so overwhelming. The people looked even stranger than Zelda. I didn't know that was possible. We both wave and send a smile, making the crowd erupt into another round of cheers and screams.

"Tribute Lana! Tribute Devin!"

We walked closer to the crowd and the girls erupted again as they hand roses over to Devin and he accepts them, winking at them and blowing kisses. I have maybe a good cluster of gentlemen calling me over and a good amount of them hand me roses. A particular one hands me a whole dozen and I accept with a huge smile. I wiggle my finger from him to lean closer and I plant a kiss on his cheek. The crowd goes crazy again and he swoons, fainting into the crowd behind him. _Over dramatic much?_ I wave at the crowd once more and return to my place next to Dev. The tributes were led into one huge prep room and I was stripped of my roses and clothes and was put on a prep table. Soon, three extremely colorful people are surrounding me. The first one spoke.

"Oooo! She's so cute! My name is Bella," she cooed. She had vibrant purple hair and lavender skin. Her eyes had swirly black tattoos at the outer creases. Her lashes had little diamonds glued on them and her lips were painted pink.

"Like a little china doll. My name is Tatiana." She was regular skin toned but her hair was fire red and was pixied cut. She had golden eyeshadow and red lips.

"Claude." The last one spoke. The only male on my prep team with snow white hair and golden eyes.

The pranced around the prep table and Bella started dragging a really warm liquid down the length of my leg. _Okay? _She firmly pressed a white strip of paper on it and without warning ripped it off before I could blink.

'_Holy_ m_other of fuck!_' I whimpered before I could stop myself as Bella applied another layer. Claude was ripping at my brows while Tatiana was ripping at my...lower region. _This is effing torture._

* * *

So far I've been washed numerous times, waxed, and plucked. Both set of nails were done with French and my hair was super soft and silky with all the treatments it was put through. My skin felt so raw and fresh that it stung to touch it but when I did, it was silky smooth and extremely soft like a baby's bottom.

"She's so much more beautiful that before!"

I gave a small smile at my little cute prep team. They really were sweet. Even if they tortured me for a hour straight. I was finally given a robe and was placed in a room to wait for my stylist. I didn't have to wait that long.

"Oh my, my, my!"

I turn quickly at the sound of her voice. She was scrambling over to me with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't as dressed up as I expected her to be. She only wore a simple pink one shouldered dress that had light frills and strappy heels. She had heavy eye makeup though and hair that was lightly curled and delicately framing her face. I decided she wasn't so bad to look at.

"You're the prettiest tribute I've seen so far. Prettier that that District 1 girl and trust me, that's really, really pretty."

Oh yeah, I definitely like her.

"The moment I saw you at the reaping, I had the prefect outfit planned out for you," she squealed excitedly. She then hands over the folder she's been holding. I raise a brow at her before opening the folder and looking down at the design.

'_Wow._'

"Let's get started!" My prep team returned holding arm cuffs and a big black bag. "Now, close your eyes!"

I did as told and they started tugging at my hair and applying makeup to my face. It felt like it was taking forever and I was growing more and more anxious at the results. _Please don't put in a fish costume. _A couple of years ago the stylist thought it would be fantastic to portray District 4 as fish caught in netting. Needless to say, I was more embarrassed than they were.

"Costume. Now." Her voice was stern. I wasn't expecting that since I heard her light feathery voice earlier.

"Yes, Serena," Bella squealed and I heard her heels tap against the marble floors. I was stood up and the fabric was pulled down over my head and adjusted.

"Alright! Are you ready?"

I nodded at the sound of Serena's voice.

"Okay! Open!"

I gasp at my reflection in the mirror. The girl in the mirror wasn't me at all. She looked beautiful. A goddess in the flesh. The top of the dress wrapped over her left shoulder and had a gold shell attached at the armpit, cinching it. It expanded over the chest in silky fabrics and wrapped to her backside where it twisted and connected to the rest of the dress. The top was rimmed with blue felt fabrics and held different sizes of diamond stones. The dressed wrapped to the front, leaving her upper stomach exposed just above her navel. The front stopped mid-thigh while the rest flowed down the back of her legs in waves. It was white as snow until it reached the bottom where the waves gradually turned darker shades of blue until it was dark as midnight. Flecks of gold and light blue and silver glitters covered her arms and legs so it looked like she had just stepped out of water, beads dripping down her skin. She looked perfectly bronze. Her make up looked mysterious and slightly dramatic. Smokey black on the inner lid with gold flecks that expanded from a light shade of blue-ish- green to a hue of sky blue and she had long fluttery jet black lashes. There were light gold shimmer on her cheeks emphasizing her cheekbones and clear gloss on her lips. Her hair was lightly curled and was mostly up with only the bottom layer flowing down her back and small curls framing her face. All of it was wrapped with a gold crown covered in shells and pearls. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Absolutely beautiful," I managed to whisper. I'm smiling ear to ear and tears started to brim my eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't mess up my work!" Claude said, wagging a finger at me.

I fan the tears away and smile widely at them. Gold arm cuffs were the last accessory and I was laced up with gladiator heels. Finally we leave the prep room and walk down the hall to the waiting chariots. I hear several cat calls from multiple male tributes but nothing beats the booming voice I hear next.

**"OH MY FAIR AMPHITRITE!"**

All tributes are looking at us now and I wanted to smack the back of Dev's head for drawing so much attention. I shake my head as I approach him.

"Calm yourself, Poseidon."

Dev was looking good. He wore a snow white long toga with dark midnight blue trims and gold arm cuffs. He wore the same shelled crown and held a huge trident in his left hand. We were Poseidon and Amphitrite, god and goddess of the sea. How fitting.

"Someone is looking smoking hot!" Dev yelled.

I shoved my hand over his mouth to shut him up. It worked…before he decided to lick me.

"Eww!" I squealed out before we both started hysterically laughing. We probably looked like freaks.

"Alright guys!" Serena clapped her hands together to get our attention. "The second they call you out, Devin, hold up your trident. Do not lose your grip on it. Smile, wave. Make the crowd love you, okay?"

We both nod at her instructions and she leaves to take her seats in the front of the audience outside.

"Looks like you have admirers," Dev whispered.

I scoff, not bothering to look at any of them. "Could say the same for you."

Devin spins around and we both catch the girls glimpsing in his direction. He smirks and sends a wink to the District 1 girl. She giggles and gives him a small wave and then narrows her eyes at me. I just roll my eyes. _Oh please._ Dev steps onto the chariot first before lifting me easily next to him. The door opens wide and the parade begins. Once our chariot begins to shift forward, Dev raises his trident high in the air. It starts to pulsate and a golden glow shoots thorugh the whole parade. The crowd erupts in cheers, screaming our names. The chariot disappeared underneath us and started to look like waves. It looked so real that I thought I was going to be drenched at the end of it all. But once I reach out to touch them, they just pass through. I smiled big and waved at the crowd, blowing kisses and catching their roses. We came to a stop next to District 2 and waited for the rest of the districts. Soon another wave of cheers erupted. I look up at the screen and see District 12 literally on fire.

"Whoa."

Dev held as much shock on his face as I did.

"Dude…"

"I know," I stated.

All the chariots came to a stop and I already find myself drifting in and out of President Snow's speech. Why do they find a need to get in a speech every chance they get? I snap back to attention as the chariot abruptly starts moving again and Dev has to pull me back before I fell on my ass off the chariot. The double doors close behind us and Dev helps me off the chariot.

"Nice, Lana. Should've let you tumble. Would've been hilarious," Devin laughs.

"Oh, shut up."

"Ah! That was wonderful!" Zelda, Finnick, and our whole prep team surrounds us.

"We would have been best if it wasn't for District 12," Devin muttered.

We all turn to glance over at District 12, which is pretty much what everyone is doing. Who would believe District 12 would out shine all of us? Apparently, their mentor caught whiff of someone's hardcore glaring and decided to leave. I catch Katniss turning to look back. I follow her eyes and find myself looking at District 2. Sure enough, the blonde brute was sending them death glares. Then his eyes caught mine. Blue clashed with brown and I found myself in a stare down with him. _Great, already making enemies._

A short, little, stubby man with a photographer announces for the tributes to gather in the training room for pictures to be taken of our costumes. We trudge inside and they start taking picture of each district, first as a couple then individually. Dev and I snicker at the molting pink costumes of District 1 but he stops as she glances his way and sends him a flirty smile which he returns. _Ew. _The oh-so scary District 2 was up, then 3 and we take our place next. I stand a bit in front of Dev as he stands on my left side behind me. We both send a subtle smile towards the camera and the picture was taken. Dev's picture was taken and he stands tall holding the trident firmly in his grasp. _Give him a cape and he'd look like some cocky superhero._ I laugh at my own thought and I take my place after him. After a seductive smile and the picture was taken, we stand off to the side watching the rest of the tributes. I find my eyes resting back on District 12.

"Hey."

I tilt my head at the sound of Dev's voice whispering in my ear.

"District 2 is seriously eye fucking you."

I look at him confused and he nods over in the direction of the Careers. I look over to the group and sure enough I find myself in another stare off with the brute of District 2. His smirk is so aggravating. I'm not intimidated but the way he was looking at me made me feel naked. I stood my ground and stared back. Acting scared makes you look weak. I tilt my head to one side and continue to stare at him.

"I wouldn't do that," Dev whispered.

"Do what?"

"Antagonize him."

I smirked a bit at his comment. "Aw, why can't I have a little fun?"

"Your idea of fun isn't exactly appropriate." Dev rolls his eyes.

I laugh. It was true. I smile at the brute, which confuses him, and send him a small wave with my fingers. I nudge Dev and motion for us to leave. I can still feel his burning gaze on my back as we exit and head to our floor.

* * *

**There's chapter 2 guys! Please read and leave your reviews! Can't wait to hear from you guys! Bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**When All Else Fails**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters :(

**Note:** So so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Got caught up in getting ready to go back to school. Thank you to those who followed. I'm still waiting on reviews. :)

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Training**

"Up, up up!" Zelda rushes into my room, chirping louder than usual. I hate having a human alarm clock. There's no frigging snooze button on her. When I didn't answer, she resorts to shaking the crap out of me to wake me up. I swear if I had knife, I'd throw it at her. But then again, who knows what trouble that would put me in. Instead, I went with the option of chucking a pillow at her. She shrieked and ducked just in time to avoid it. _Damn._ The abrupt movement mucked up her hair though which satisfied me enough.

"How rude!" Zelda stomps out trying to adjust her hair. Collapsing back on the bed, I close my eyes once more and settling in to get comfortable.

_SPLASH._

Dev's scream makes my eyes shoot open and I'm staring out my still open door at Finnick emptying out a bucket of water on Dev.

"What the fuck, dude?!

Finnick smirks and just walks out without answering and catches me looking at him. His smirks grows wider as he dangles the bucket at me. _Oh hell no. _I scramble out of bed and run to the bathroom, training outfit in hand. I start with the shirt and shimmy into the pants. Could this outfit be any tighter?! It felt like a second skin and I'm tugging at it to make it stretch. So far, not working out so well. Devin was still in bed, completely soaked, grumbling.

"Wake up Dev!" I'm shaking the bed. I'm shaking him. Anything to get him up before Finnick comes back with another bucket of cold water. I'm sure he has an undying urge to kick me in the face. I know how cranky he can get in the morning. I sigh and rip the comforter off him.

"So unnecessary," he groans. I throw the training clothes at him and he trudges to the bathroom, slamming it shut.

Finnick pops his head into the door. "Zelda says to put on makeup. Remember! The Game makers will be watching!" He mimicks Zelda's high pitched Capitol voice and I laugh. "But I'm pretty enough without all that crap on my face!" Finnick rolls his eyes and leaves again. I snort and walk back over to my room applying on some mascara, eyeliner, and gloss. Once Dev finished getting ready, we walk to breakfast. Finnick, Serena, and Dev's stylist were already there silently eating.

"Where's Zelda," I asked while filling up my plate.

"Fixing her hair or something." Finnick gives me a knowing look.

I shrug and sip my orange juice.

"So, what are your plans for training today?"

"Umm, do little stuff first, like fire starting and plants and stuff. Maybe scope out the tributes. Then weapons after lunch."

"Same. Stick together today?" I nod at Dev.

Finnick nods and we finish our breakfast and head off to training. We weren't first to arrive but we definitely weren't last. District 1,2,7 and 11 were already there awkwardly standing in a cluster making conversations with their partners. The Careers were already formed together, standing in a small huddle glaring at the others. District after district begin to file in, District 12 being last. The training instructor, Atala, starts with rules of the training center and advice. I skim over each station while listening. I'm eyeing a station of knives and swords when I feel someone watching me. Feeling more annoyed than afraid, I turn to see who's looking at me and catch District 2 staring again, smirk set in place. I boredly look him over. He was tall and well built. Expectation of District 2. My eyes roll back up to meet his again and his smirk is gone, replaced with a scowl. His bright eyes were now dulled over as he continued to glare at me. I look away uninterested and impatiently start tapping my foot.

_"_District 1 is creeping me out." Dev whispered.

I glanced over at the blonde girl and smirked. She was unshamefully gawking at Dev like he was a piece of meat. I mean I couldn't really blame her, Dev in the tight training outfit and all. I've known Dev since we were 10. It's still surprising to look past the puny 10 year old kid I used to remember and see a tall, hulking 17 year old man. I will admit, Dev is extremely attractive with his dark brown short, soft, spiky hair and bright green eyes. He had a strong jaw, pretty face and a body to boot. Girls in our district would be jealous of our close friendship and guys would wish they were him. I wouldn't date him due to the fact that we're close and he lives with me, but if Glimmer wanted him, she would have to go through me first.

"Shouldn't have led her on." I snickered.

Atala finishes and dismisses us. We first head over to the fire station and listen to the instructor explain which type of material was good to feed a fire and which would cause a lot of smoke. We spend maybe 10 minutes lighting fires, some with matches, some with rocks and move over to the nets and snares. This was a breeze as we were experts at nets and I managed to make a snare that could catch an animal, or tribute, and have them hang upside down in the air. I smile mischievously as an idea pops in my head. I cover the rope with some moss and grass and stand up.

"Hey Dev!"

"What?" He gets up from his trap and walks over to me.

"Can you see that trap from here?" I make sure to stand next to the rope where the opening is. Before thinking he walks over and stands in the spot next to me and the ropes tightens around one of his ankles, trips him and lifts him upside down off the floor.

"Great it works!" I burst out laughing and started rolling on the floor. I calm down for a second before bursting out again after he sends me a glare.

"Lana," he growled lowly.

"Okay. Okay." I'm still sniggering as I cut him loose and he drops to the ground, hard.

I snort loudly as he hits the floor with a thump. I squeal as he pulls my head under his arm and starts giving me a noogie. "You little weasel!"

He stops as soon as the yelling starts.

"Where's my knife?!" 2 screams. He shoves the boy from 6 hard and the boy falls to the ground.

"I-I don't k-know! I-I didn't take it!" 6 stutters.

"I saw you take it!" 2 continues to scream and advance on the boy until a couple of peacekeepers break them apart. I stop watching, feeling Dev nudge my side. I look at him and he's looking up at the netting on the ceiling. I follow his gaze and there she was. The little girl from 11, smirking and twirling the small knife between her fingers. Her smiles falters as she sees me watching her. My face broke out in a grin and I gave her a thumbs up before going back to training. Dev walks over to the computer for plant identification and I walk to the station over for camouflaging. The boy from 12 is already there, deeply engrossed on painting his arm. I start mixing some materials together, trying to make a dark green hue while not looking over at him. The second I catch a glimpse of his left arm, I lost it.

"Holy crap That's amazing! How did you do that?!"

He staggers away from my outburst and stares at me.

"Sorry. That's...that's just awesome."

He hesitates before answering. "I bake and decorate the cakes in District 12."

He walks past me and places the painted arm against a tree bark, his hand completely disappearing.

"You have talent."

He chuckles and holds out his unpainted hand. "Peeta."

"Lana." I grip his hand and give it a firm shake.

I go back to mixing berry juices and bits of dirt into a small bowl. Peeta chuckles as I finish my ugly black concoction. "This is horrid."

He laughs again and starts using some of the paint he's already mixed to paint my arm to look like gravel and rocks. I watch completely fascinated at the strokes he makes and before I know it, my whole arm is painted black and gray with flecks of silver and brown. I hold it against the rocks on the floor and it disappears.

"Whoa."

I spend the rest of training with Peeta as he paints my other arm to look like tree bark. "So, what's up with you and your partner?"

"Me and Dev? We're best friends. He's like my brother. So yeah, the both of us getting reaped, kinda really sucks."

"Sorry about that."

I shrug and go back to observing my arms. "What about you and 2?"

My brows furrow and I stare at him. "What are you talking about?"

Peeta points across the room. "He's been staring at us for 10 minutes. And I'm pretty sure he's not interested in me."

I chuckle turning to look across the room. He was standing with the other Careers, smirking at the both of us and whispering something to his district partner.

"Absolutely nothing. He's just a cocky asshole." Peeta laughs loudly and shakes his head. I join a long and glance back over in their direction. I'm sure he's claiming that I'm all his to kill by the way he's shooting daggers at me.

Atala blows her whistle and the room breaks for lunch. I wave as Peeta leaves to join Katniss and prance over to Devin.

"Finally I'm starving!" Dev rubs his stomach practically sprints out the door, me in tow.

* * *

"So where are you gunna start first?" I grimace as Dev continues to talk with his mouth full of chicken and rice. I honestly don't see why girls find him so attractive with the way he acts in front of them. I think it's just the bod.

"Knives. You?"

"Spears."

Of course. "Watch out for District 1."

He rolls his eyes. "Watch out for District 2."

I nod and we high five. We are so lame. We finish and head to training earlier than anyone else and I run over to the knife section like a kid on Christmas morning. I grin as I eye the knife rack, each one shining brightly. Each one is uniquely beautiful. Picking one up, I run its jagged edges against my fingers. I smile widely and flick it at the farthest target at least 30 feet away and hitting the bulls eye no problem. The knife rack begins to empty as I pick up each knife one after another and flick it easily at moving targets, getting a bulls eye each time. I come back down from my groove and turn to head to the bow and arrow station. I didn't notice that the rest of the tributes were already filtered into the training and were watching Dev and I. Dev launched the last spear at the farthest target with brute force and it struck the bulls eye. We had the full attention of the Careers as they stood off near the sword station in between the both of us. I grab hold of the bow and hold it between my fingers. It should've been heavier seeing as it wasn't made from wood but it felt weightless in my hand. Strapping on the quiver of arrows, I stand maybe 30 feet away once again and pull out the first arrow. Loading it up, I take aim and quickly release, launching it and hitting centimeters from the bulls eye. _Dang. What the trainers in District 4 would say if I was still home._ The quiver is empty as I launch the last of the 6 arrows at the same target finally hitting the middle.

I sigh placing the bow back in its place and left the quiver hanging off its railing.

"Nicely done." Dev pats my shoulder and smiles. "I think we showed them." He nods over to the Careers standing against the wall eyeing us. They were whispering back and forth, glancing occasionally at us here and there. I shrug and Atala dismisses the group from training. I give the Careers one last glance before turning on my heels and leaving the training room with Dev in tow.

* * *

**There you go guys! Chapter 3 is up and I'll probably be updating either tomorrow or the day after. Make sure to leave your thoughts and reviews. Thanks! :D**


End file.
